ZH Wikia Rules and Guidelines
This page is for a list of rules/guidelines that you should follow. They aren't too hard to follow. Content *ONE: You can post literally anything in this wikia, you can post garbage, cringe stuff and incoherent/poorly written pages here. One rule, be sure not to break any laws of your country or break the rules of most other wikias based on the type of content you posted in the pages you created/made. Violating any laws or rules, I will or any other admins will delete the said page and I may ban you temporary. *TWO: Do not create a page that start with a vulgar word, regardless of the language, if you do that, I won't hesitate to block you. However, you can create a page that starts with a swear word, such as "Damn" or "Shit". Joke Pages *Three: For pages that you want to create just for jokes, laughter and for your own enjoyment, see ONE, at the top. Please use this template Serious Pages *Four: If you are making a "Serious Page" in this wikia, you do not need the Legit Joke Template. **X1: Please use signatures, eg: }, to claim that the page is yours and no one is supposed to edit your work unless it is minor fixes like grammar and coding errors. **X2: And yes, Fan Fiction is allowed in this wikia, but there are other appropiate wikias for you to put your fan fiction at, although you can post on this wikia, it is advisable to post there. However, if you can't put your Fan Fiction in any known wikias, put it here then. No harassment, lol. **X3: Any favourite franchise/shows/dramas you are interested in but there's no other wikias for you to put it on? Even though this wikia for your favourite franchise/shows/dramas but no fit the style or standard you like in that particular wikia or the admins/users there don't allow it? Then how? Then you can do it here then but be sure to use the appropiate categories to differentiate the pages here. Like me, I am currently using this site to do reviews for Taiwanese Drama Shows and its characters. Please, suit yousrselves and be comfortable. Vandalism *Five: Vandalism, do not do it on those "Serious Pages", you can vandalise "Joke Pages", make sure your adhere to the other rules of this wikia. Caught doing it on "Serious Pages", I will block you. Thank you. Our stand towards vandalism is made clear, NO! Use of Pictures/Arts/Contents *Six: If are using pictures/arts/contents of other persons, please get their permission, if not the admins, including me will take down the respective picture/art/content you posted and you may end up getting banned for repeatable offense. *Seventh: You can post your own screenshots of videos on youtube, make sure to provide the link if possible, if you can't do it, it's fine but it is best to have one. Conflicts/Tensions Harassment Harassment and Cyber-Bullying are the same. If you are not sure, this clearly means that, you are born yesterday. *One: Do not harass or having the intention to cause fights or tensions with users. This rule includes the excessive use of vulgarities/swearing words in this wikia, you can do it but please discipline yourselves. If you can not control yourselves or just simply trying invoke fear/causing harm to others, I will ban you. Especially through blog posts, message walls or comments section of pages. *Two: If you are having a drama with another user from another wikia, and if both of you come to this wikia, please treat it as if the both of you are meeting for the first time. In short, don't bring your drama here. *Three: Do not give another user a Death Threat, if I caught you doing it, I will block you permanently!!!!!! No explaining, no investigations, no nothing, this means all your chances are used up. Apart from this, VIOLATING ANOTHER USER's page, will result in the same thing as givng a Death threat to another user. This is also considered vandalism. *Four: Do not involve politics here, doing so, I will ban you for 1 month. *Five: If you harassed or having problems with another user with another user, report it to me or other admins, we will resolve it. However, if you simply just want to accuse someone of something that they never do, that's it, I will ban you for two weeks. *Six: Please support other users in this wikia. *Seven: No pornography/exposed materials should be posted in this wikia, I will ban you for a year if you are caught doing it and the stuff posted will be deleted immediately. *Eight: Don't post the arts/creations of others of any other websites on this wikia, even though it is for fun, it is plagrism and you are putting the other parties stuffs at risk. If you want, seek their permission. Of course, if they never say anything, don't simply assume you can just take it and steal it. If you are caught doing it, I won't hesitate to ban you. User Groups/User Rights *Admins/Bureacruats/Moderators: Refer to the Commnuity Wikia for what you should do/follow and adhere to it. *Anon Users: Please make an account for yourselves, you can make "Joke Pages" but not "Serious Pages", because since you can't use signatures, we can't verify the work is yours. And to tell you straight, I will immediately delete this page after two days if you can't create an account and make your own signature category. Users whom return as an anon, create a page, put your signature. *Young and Immature Users: If you are a "kid", "immature", I will advise you not to do "Serious Pages" here. Joke Page are allowed. I may impose block if I feel it is needed. *Mature Users/Normal Users: You should know your rights and the do's and don't s'. We are trying to make sure your contents are appropiate for kids and do not interfere with what you are trying to do. Category:Browse Category:Serious Page Category:Admins Only